


The Li'l Thug

by Jered



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Child Abandonment, Crucifixion, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riley Freeman - Freeform, S&M, The Boondocks - Freeform, Young Reezy, thug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jered/pseuds/Jered
Summary: I recently revised this story I wrote years ago. It now involves The Boondocks character, Riley Freeman. (My original story had an original character).  Riley had gone out vandalizing properties and hit the wrong guy's house!  The man finally got his hands on the Li'l Thug and the boy went through hell.Lots of sex and violence. I am add another chapter to this one...
Relationships: Adult/child - Relationship, Enslavement - Relationship, Forced Control - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Li'l Thug

The Little Thug  
By Jered

Warning and Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction. It contains descriptions of man-boy situations as well as graphic depictions of violence. It is intended for readers 18 years of age and over.

Chapter 1

The man had Riley Freeman where he wanted him now. The little ghetto-thug wasn’t such a tough little gangsta now. He had him pinned face down on the King size mattress. The man had him pressing down with his left knee into the small of the boy’s back and holding Riley’s arms together above his head by the wrists squeezed tightly together. To keep the little bugger still he maneuvered the boy’s arms down and held them against the back of the boy’s neck, forcing the kids face into the pillow, nearly smothering him.  
The boy was helpless now. Naked and helpless, the young ghetto rat was gonna pay for vandalizing the man’s home weeks before. Retaliation was well planned and was going to be very, very fun…  
The man continued to smother the boy until he could feel his body begin to shudder. Almost lifeless, he let-up from him and stood off his small captive. Riley was gasping for air, as the man looked down at his small form, light brown and smooth, long legs, slim waist and small, graceful torso. The boy’s black hair was perfectly braided down to the neat cornrows done probably the day before. How nice to have this little fucker so well-prepared, he thought.  
The man quickly got undressed and, for added measure went over to the dresser and opened a medicine bottle. With a swig from the beer bottle, he downed two more Viagra pills, which should keep his twenty-five year-old body extremely capable of many hours of thug-boy enjoyment.  
The man looked down at Riley in the center of the large king-size bed. The boy had turned on his side away from him, drawing his knees up to make himself into a ball. How futile the man thought, slowly gliding his hand along his own warm, hard, throbbing cock…  
He heard he boy gasp in fear as he mounted the bed again and placed his knees to Riley’s side. The man grabbed the boy’s neck and threw him face down into the pillow, forcing Riley back into a face-down position again. Riley instinctively grabbed the man’s hand but soon had both his own arms stretched and held above his head again. The man then put one knee between the boy’s thin brown legs and slid one outward. Then he kneeled between the boy’s parted legs and forced them wider with his knees. Riley began to buck but was soon held down tight with both of the men’s sturdy hands pushing down on each of the boy’s small shoulders.  
The man had a raging hard boner. The smallness and smoothness of the little niglet under him, his still girlish figure, his weeping and crying and cursing and feeble struggling made him even harder. Large purple veins swelled in his throbbing 8 inch cock. Drips of translucent pre-cum formed and fell from his twitching cock. It was time….  
With one hand he grabbed the boy by his long black braids. Riley grabbed him back in painful reflex. The man forced the boy’s forehead into the pillow as he placed his other hand on the boy’s shoulder to steady and control him. The man then sat himself down between the boy’s thighs, spreading his legs to open even wider and gently slid his knees up under Riley. His knees and thighs started lifting the boy’s hips upward and into line with the man’s massive groin. The man had the boy helplessly positioned for his first assault.  
Riley lay motionless in fearful anticipation of what was going to happen at any second. He did not need to wait long, for just as quickly, the man released the boy’s shoulder and took hold of his massive, Viagra enhanced, throbbing, purple, monster-cock. With only the oozing pre-cum that coated his engorged cock-head as lubricant, the man positioned it against the helpless youngster’s stretched and exposed anus. With as much self-control as he could manage, the man began to press forward gently but firmly. The boy could never defend his virgin ass hole against such a weapon, and the man (and boy) knew what would happen soon enough. Resistance was futile but natural for Riley. With his cockhead pressed against the boy-cunt, the man held it in position and with a short hard jab he broke through the boy’s closed anus and his cock-head entered Riley. The kid screamed a horrible, high-pitched scream, long and nonstop except to gasp back air, only to continue his wailing. The boy’s head threw itself back like a bucking stag as the man held him tight as if a wild bronco. It had only just begun…  
The man held his boy steady at the legs, regained control of the boy’s arms and held them together behind the boy’s back. His hands gripped hard, as the boy’s body and limbs became wet with sweat from panic. With his other free hand he reached around under the boy’s small hips and held him tight. Then, with a slow push his rock-hard cock began to be pushed deeper into the boy’s small hole. The stretching of his small anus drove sharp and horrible pains throughout Riley’s body. Screaming filled the air as the man did not retreat from his assault into the small brown body. A few more gentle thrusts and then, all of a sudden, his cock was buried inside Riley’s anus. Electric, erotic warmth filled his body as the man forced his little captive boy to absorb the massive man-cock.  
Riley twisted his torso and flailed his head wildly as the man held him down before continuing on with a second thrust. He allowed the boy’s anus to expand somewhat to accept the huge invasion. It was going to be a long, deep fuck, and the man didn’t want to destroy the boy in just this first rape, if he could just control his sexual instincts to ram in hard and fuck the hell out of little tight boy-cunt. Then slightly re-positioning himself, he firmly grasped Riley tighter by his hips. He could feel the boy’s body quaking and trembling as Riley’s screaming subsided to a long mournful groaning. He slid his hands all across the boy’s very wet skin, glistening smooth and golden brown in the dimly lit bedroom. He felt the swelling and shrinking of Riley’s small ribcage as the boy panted heavily in anguished pain. He saw how the boy’s tiny round ass was spread open and the tip of his cock was now sunk inside the hot little nigga boy’s ass.  
A sudden thrust of the man’s hips forward forced a horrible reaction from Riley as another inch of cock was pushed deeper inside him. The anguished scream continued as the unnatural invasion tortured him without stopping. Riley was screaming words, unintelligible words but pleading words as the man held him firmly in place as their two bodies slowly joined together deeper and closer. The man had approached the point of no control as he gently rose up on his knees, still holding the boy’s groin in one hand and his arm around Riley’s neck with the other, and lifted Riley’s small body upwards. The boy was no longer supporting himself on his own- the man held him as if he were a doll. Riley grabbed his head, and then he tried to grab and protect his ass, and then to his head again, flailing about helplessly. With the man’s powerful legs still between the boys, he slid his knees wider thus spreading the boy’s legs apart and open even wider, sinking the boy’s body deeper onto his hardened, throbbing cock. He pulled one arm around Riley’s stomach and hoisted him in closer, and with his other hand grabbed hold of the boy’s chin. Drawing the boy’s head backward, he turned Riley’s face to meet his own and licked the little boy, biting his ear and forcing his tongue into the boy’s ear. He forced the moaning boy’s mouth open and thrust his tongue inside, holding Riley’s chin tightly so the boy could not bite in reflex. For a long while his tongue explored and poked and swirled around inside the mouth of the little thug, who could not protect himself or understand what was happening to him.  
The man then slid his arm down the boy’s smooth chest and felt his body breathing and trembling. His young body was in shock from the initial assault, but seemed to be adapting. The man knew what he was doing…. so, he started to continue. Holding Riley upright against himself, he held the boy firmly across his small chest. He slid his right hand down and placed his hand over the boy’s soft penis and small ball sack. He fondled the boy briefly when, with gradual force and a grunt, hoisted the boy up and let him drop, impaling himself harder and deeper up inside the helpless boy. Riley tied to thrust his body out in reaction but he could not, and more screaming and pleads for an end filled the man’s ears. He man could not stop… he held his captive tighter still and with another grunt thrust his groin upwards, driving his rock-hard cock deeper and deeper into the boy.  
He felt how soft and warm the boy’s insides were, pressing against his pulsing cock. Riley tried to lift his legs upward to accept the cock better but it was useless, as pain overtook the boy and he just succumbed to the sexual assault and biting and licking and groping that was happening to his small, naked body.  
Both boy and man were now completely wet, their bodies both gleaming and writhing- one in pain and the other in ecstasy. The man was now half-way inside his boy, and not stopping. He lowered the boy back down onto the bed- Riley’s body now firmly joined to his. He slid the boy’s legs slightly apart as he lay again flat down onto the bed. The man held the boy’s wrists so his arms were stretched outward. He then slid the boys leg’s apart with his knees, so Riley was pinned face-down and spread-eagled under his larger body.  
How easy it was to move the boy around and position him, the man thought. All the while, Riley remained moaning and pleading helplessly, but now it was time. As the boy lay below him, partially impaled, the man slowly lifted his hips upward, slowly pulling out of the boy’s ass. But not too much- for after a brief moment, he paused and then after taking a deep breath and holding the boy even tighter by his wrists, the man lowered himself back downward back inside the boy. He did not stop, as Riley again let out horrendous screams one after the other, the man raised and lowered over and over, pushed into Riley deeper and deeper. After five long minutes, a few more throbbing inches had gone into Riley’s ass, with a few more to go. These would be fast. Feeling some internal resistance, the man again slowly raised himself back up and, with a punch, threw his hips forward and down smashing his loins against the boys tiny buttocks. Although Riley fought and screamed and tried to escape, holding such a cute, little nigga boy down was easy for the man.  
Riley’s body finally surrendered; the wet velvety flesh of his intestines seemed to welcome the intrusion and the invading dick slid freely in. At last, the man was finally completely seated inside the boy now.  
Still holding the boy down, the man now began to fuck him, raising and lowering, slowly at first but gradually building speed and momentum. Riley lay almost motionless and only grunted with every thrust made into him. The bed shook wildly as 180 pounds of man pounded onto 60 pounds of boy, over and over, faster and faster. Riley’s body was frequently re-positioned as the man maneuvered the little boy for a better fuck. Riley flopped like a puppet as the man twisted and turned and bent him. Then, as his climax approached, the man arranged Riley once again into his favorite spread-eagle position and, placing both hands above each of the boy’s shoulders, began the final assault, pulling out eight inches and thrusting all eight back in to the boy’s guts, pulling back out. Aiming, and thrusting back in… over and over until…  
As the man exploded into his little fuck-toy, his back arched tight and every muscle spasmed as hot sperm shot out of his pounding cock into the young boy’s helpless, perfect body. Four, five, six and then seven long bolts of sticky goop shot deep into Riley’s guts, filling his intestines with man-cum.  
Finally, as his body succumbed to exhaustion, the man collapsed onto the naked boy beneath him, with both bodies still joined together. Slowly, the man’s cock relaxed somewhat and he slid himself out of the motionless, weeping boy. With his cock out, Riley’s hole was unplugged and seemed to pucker open and close like a fish’s mouth. Then, with several contractions, reddish slime began to sputter out and trickle between the boy’s still opened legs onto the wet bed sheets. The man watched with pleasure as his own sperm, mixed with boy blood, begin to dribble and then flow out from Riley’s gaping ass hole. The boy was not moving, nearly dead, but he deserved it, the man thought. 

The man got up from the damp bed and went into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. In a moment he returned, wiped clean. He went to his closet and reached into the corner and withdrew a bundle of his dress ties. He also took a gift box from the dresser drawer. Walking back over to his bed, he looked down at the little thug that vandalized his home earlier. This was a good pay-back, he thought. Damage my home and I damage your body… First he placed he gift box by the boy. Then, he took two ties and knotted them end-to-end, making a long cord. He turned the wounded boy over so he was face-up. Then, wrapping one end of the tie around the boy’s left wrist he tied it snugly. The other end he tied to the top corner bed post. Doing the same, he tied the boy’s other arm to the to right bed post. Then moving to the foot of thee bed he reached forward and grasped Riley by his ankles and pulled the boy downward, stretching the small body as tightly as possible. While the boy was softly groaning, probably still in mild shock, the man made two more cords with his dress ties. He spread the boy’s legs apart and then similarly tied them tightly out to the bottom two bed posts. Then, he took the gift box lying beside Riley and took the lid off. He sat between the boy’s spread legs and took the gift he had out of the box. It was a black, hard rubber butt-plug tail, certainly a bit too large for an innocent-aged boy, but what the heck. Using some of the slimy mixture of boy blood and man cum puddle on the bed sheet, he coated the smooth rubber plug. Then pressing it against the boy’s reddened and slightly closed ass hole he started to push in. Immediately Riley jolted from his dazed state and began thrashing his head side to side, with his wet braided hair flying about. With slow, even pressure, the man rotated the plug like a screw as the object, wider in the center than his own cock, began to enter the boy. Riley gritted his teeth and strained his head forward, his neck muscles protruding as he screamed in pain. Helpless and unable to move he felt the plug being forced inside him, wider and wider it felt until he almost ripped open, when finally it slid all the way in and was slipped tightly inside his rectum. Riley’s hole closed tightly around the narrow base of the plug, with only the silver cam and long puppy tail extending out. How amazing the boy looked he thought as his hands glided over the desperately squirming wet body of the boy bound on his bed. This was just the first of many experiences that the man planned to do with his own little thug. This little niggah boy was not done repaying for the trouble he had caused the man…

The man was finished with the boy for now. Riley lay still, whimpering and exhausted from the painful rape, but the man was feeling very good. The man untied the boy from his spread-eagled position and using a couple of the dress ties he bound the boy, tying first the boy’s right wrist and right ankle together, and then the left ones. Riley was quasi hog-tied, and in a few moments he was forcing the little black rat to swallow a full adult dosage of Nyquil liquid sleeping medicine. Soon young Riley would be sound asleep and the man would be able to begin preparations for his plan of getting rid of the trouble-making nika forever.  
After some time the man returned from the garage. His work van was now all loaded up. There was the sleeping bag for the boy, several coils of long rope, a bunch of rags, a large hammer and several long steel spikes and nails, a couple of old seven foot and three foot long wooden beams, his step ladder, a saw and shovel. Several other tools were tossed in along with his tool box. The man remembered to pack some food and drinks, along with the map (there was no net connection where they were going) for the long road trip ahead of them.  
The boy was sleeping soundly when the man got back to his bedroom. He needed to rest and got undressed and lay down beside his little captive. He had been imagining the way things will unfold later today, replaying again and again the things that he wanted do to the helpless black boy laying tied-up and naked beside him. It all made the man very horny again. He lay on his side facing the boy’s small, smooth curved back. His hand reached out and rested on Riley’s small brown shoulder. The boy didn’t flinch like he did when he prepared to fuck him earlier. Now the little nigga boy lay motionless, breathing regularly, as if he was accepting the man to sodomize and impregnate him once again. The man moved his large body closer to the small boy’s until they fit together like nested dishes. The man slid his right arm under the boy’s waist and slowly glided his left hand down the youngster’s left arm and onto his naked hip. The man became hard and began to slide himself up and down against the sleeping, bound lad’s body. There was no resistance now, no pleading or crying or cursing from the boy. The boy was completely his now.  
The man twisted Riley’s small naked body so the boy’s slender hips were raised upward more. The man, excited and hungry to seed the boy again, reached down with his left hand and held his hard, pulsing cock against the boy’s smooth, brown ass. He slid his right hand under the boy’s abdomen, stroking and gliding down the tender body and grabbed Riley’s small groin. He held the little thug secure against him. Riley’s face was under his now as the man began to bite the boy’s long thin neck and ear, like a dog in heat. Then, suddenly the man slowed his assault and finding his spot, began to press his hard cock against the boy’s soft hole. It was much easier now, the man thought, as the boy did not fight him. He felt the small hole open up and he forced his cock head inside the boy’s small body. Riley made a guttural grunt but remained unconsciousness as his violated anus was being opened again and his body was being penetrated. With one long, slow and steady push, the man again was fully inside the boy. It was so soft, so warm and tight in him. He nestled his head on the boy’s and drew Riley closer onto him and pressed himself deeper into the boy’s body.  
The man began to fuck Riley with gradually faster rhythms, softly gliding his hard cock out partially and enjoying the stimulations as he pushed back inside the boy. He continued pulling out and pushing back in, humping harder and faster as his orgasm began to build. The boy’s body rocked helplessly with every forceful thrust as the 180 pound man pumped his cock back and forth into his sweet sixty pound male sex doll.  
After several minutes of building climax, the man soon exploded again in a long wonderful orgasm. It filed the boy’s guts with volumes of his warm spunk, with blast after blast of orgasmic pleasure. Growling in ecstasy, he bit deeply into the boy’s shoulder and neck, almost ripping the kid’s skin open. Then he was spent. Withdrawing himself from the boy, the man again lay down and rested, softly licking the droplets of crimson blood trickling down the back of Riley’s neck. It was easy to fall asleep next to his broken li’l thug.

Chapter 2  
The sun was barely rising when the man woke. Riley remained fast asleep due to the amount of sleeping medicine he was forced to swallow. The man washed and got dressed. Then he took the bed sheets and wrapped the boy in them. He carried Riley down to the garage where his van was prepared, with the rear door already opened. He cradled the boy and laid him somewhat carefully down at the back of the van and got inside. He dragged the boy up to the center of the compartment and onto the open sleeping bag. He checked the boy’s wrist and ankle bindings and found them still secure but not over-tight. Riley would probably remain asleep for another four hours or so, which was plenty of time to get to his destination.  
The man was soon on his way out of the city. His captive little thug was zipped into the sleeping bag and out of sight in the van.  
After about an hour, the man turned off the Interstate onto Rout 432 and proceeded for another hour until he came to a smaller county road. They had not passed a town or even a store for twenty miles and were now pretty much in the unpopulated heart of rural Palmert County. It was only during hunting season that anyone came down to these parts, and it was now August, so slim chance to none that anyone would be around for a hundred miles, No matter how loud a boy could scream, no one was around to hear.  
As he saw on his map, the came upon a small access road which he turned on to. It was a single lane, double-rut path cut years ago and apparently never used. The man dove on it farther into the woods now, looking at the tall stands of elms and oaks surrounding them in every direction. It was nearing 9:00 AM and the sun was already blazing. The temperature was already about 80 degrees and he was breaking a sweat. Well, the man thought, this was about the very best place he could find and began to slowly scout for a spot along the trail. He saw a clearing only fifteen feet from the path and stopped the van. This must have been someone’s pasture many decades ago, as an old barbed wire fence stood rotting at the clearing’s edge. Toward the center under part of the old fence stood a tall Oak with long broad limbs and provided plenty of shade for the work ahead. The man stopped the van and turned off the engine.  
He looked back at the boy in the sleeping bag who remained unconscious and hadn’t moved from his hog-tied position. The man got out and walked around, inspecting the area. He stood under the old Oak, and leaned against the only remaining wooden fence post. With a swift pull, the post lifted up out of the two foot deep, cement lined post-hole. Perfect, thought the man.  
He returned to his van threw open the rear doors and reached inside. He grabbed the sleeping bag and slid it (with the boy inside) out to the edge and lifted it out, placing Riley beside the rear tire. Then he slid out the other things; the heavy wooden beams, the ropes and spikes, along with several tools. The man unzipped the sleeping bag and exposed a groggy and naked little Riley, bound wrist-to-ankle. The man lifted the boy like a suitcase and carried him over, dropping him under the Oak. Riley was waking up and groggily began to watch what was happening, though he didn’t understand anything. The boy struggled against his bindings but he could not walk or move much as both wrists were tied to each ankle. He dared not say anything, the boy thought, or for real he would die right then and there.  
The man saw Riley watching him and smiled to himself. He placed his finger against his lips, motioning the boy to keep silent. This was going to be more exciting than he imagined, he mused.  
The man first dragged the longer, heavy beam out of the van and dropped it next to the bound, naked brown-skinned boy, who watched with big, frightened eyes. Then the man took the shorter beam and dropped it down across the longer, seven foot one. Going back, the man grabbed several long spikes and the heavy hand sledge hammer and returned. He looked down at his little captive and winked, startling the boy. The man then dropped his things and lifted the shorter beam and placed it horizontally across the long one, near the top. He now arranged them to form a boy-sized cross. As Riley realized what was happening, the man took one long spike and, with several heavy blows, drove it thru the beams, nailing them together. He repeated the process with a second and then a third spike, so that the cross was firm and sturdy. He then went and got more nails and the coils of rope with his hunting knife.  
The man then took hold of the heavy wooden cross and, with much effort, dragged it until the base of the cross was resting on the edge of the old fence post hole. The first part of the operation was complete.  
The man went over to the frightened boy who tried to slide himself away, trying to avoid being taken. Laughing, the man easily picked up the naked youngster and carried him to the waiting cross. Riley struggled against the man but it was useless. With a swift motion, the man struck the boy across his face with the back of his hand, immediately quieting the boy. He lifted Riley, positioning the boy next to the long vertical beam of the cross. Then he untied the child’s right wrist and ankle and pulled the sobbing boy’s right arm upward and pressed it against the end of the horizontal cross beam, pinning it tightly down with his knee. Using the cloth tie as a temporary restraint, he wrapped and secured Riley’s small wrist to the end of the heavy cross beam.  
Next was Riley’s left arm, which he untied from his left ankle. The man repositioned himself so he could maneuver the boy’s small body to rest directly on top of the cross, not to the side. With the frightened boy lying flat on the heavy cross upright, the man pulled the boy's thin arm tightly outward and then tying it securely to the other end of the cross beam. Suddenly, Riley came to his senses and realized what was happening and began to flail his legs wildly, kicking and bucking. His efforts were futile as he was helplessly bound down by his outstretched arms now.  
Riley gave up and lay helplessly, his outstretched arms tied and stretched tightly down on top of the heavy crude cross, looking around frantically for any sign of help. There was none. He pushed his body upward with his still un-bound feet, but it was useless. He was going nowhere. The boy began to cry and beg to be released. His head shook from side to side as he struggled helplessly on the ground, his long, finely braided hair flying across his beautiful, pretty young face. The man watched this erotic display of boyhood fear and terror. He enjoyed seeing the boy panic and struggle, his slender brown body glistening wet from sweat and stretching and contorting on the ground. He looked at the boy’s young body, his young muscles straining against their bonds as Riley pulled against the wrist bindings and thrust his hips upward, trying to escape. It was so exciting to see such a little thug lay so vulnerable and helpless the man thought.  
The man went and stood over the boy. Riley, watching him, became suddenly still, frozen in fear. The man liked being here with Riley like this. He liked it a lot. The man stripped off his t-shirt and jeans and kneeled over top of the boy, straddling the boy’s naked brown thighs. Riley shut his eyes in fear as the man began to stroke the boy, touching his wet skin, feeling his rib cage rise and fall as the boy gasped in fear. He caressed the helpless little thug with his fingertips, feeling the smoothness of boy flesh, remembering how exquisite it was to open him and enter him and fuck him. He wanted to do that now, very badly.  
The man stood up and slid his boxers down and kicked them away, exposing his throbbing man-sized cock to the young victim. The man stood between Riley’s naked legs and kneeled down between Riley’s knees, spreading the boy’s thighs open. Then, reaching back, he grasped each of Riley’s ankles and raised them upward over his shoulders. The man then held Riley’s long, naked legs to his shoulders as he positioned himself on the cross beam just below the boy’s exposed and slightly raised hips. It was the last time the man would fuck this boy and looking down at Riley, he felt a little sad for the kid. That didn’t last long, though. As the boy began to cry, the man lifted upward and pressed the boy’s spread-open thighs against his shoulders and began to scoot forward, meeting the boy’s ass crack with his hard cock.  
Riley was again helpless and unable to resist the attack. With his arms stretched out tight and tied, and his legs held tightly up by the rapist, the boy could only submit to the pending sexual assault. The man repositioned himself and, holding the boy’s ankles, lifted the kid’s legs upward more and, grasping Riley’s ankles, opened them further, like two chopsticks. He raised himself and was kneeling upright over the child’s exposed ass when he pressed his cock downward into the boy’s stretched open ass hole. Riley gasped and screamed as loud as he could when his attacker started his penetration. Pushing himself harder down into the boy, Riley’s body almost snapped from the growing weight of the man along with the huge cock ripping down inside him. Deeper and deeper his cock drove into the helpless boy, sliding slowly down inside the tearing hole open. Bloodlets trickled out from the stretched hole as the partially crucified boy took in more and more man-cock. The man twisted and maneuvered the boy’s upstretched legs, opening them and positioning them like joysticks. Soon he had the boy’s legs forced upward and almost stretched over the boy’s beautifully tear-soaked face as the man began to hit bottom. He held the boy’s ankles apart again and carefully lowered his lower body gently onto Riley. He began humping the boy-whore now, using the weight of his body to drive in and out of the boy’s ass. Riley lay moaning and groaning in pain as the man grunted harder with each powerful thrust. There were sloshing and smacking sounds as the wet naked bodies of man and boy slid and struck together in the warm damp forest air. As his climax came closer the man pulled himself up, drawing the small boy upwards with him. Riley was virtually upside-down as the man loomed upright over the child and raised and lowered the boy’s ass into his throbbing wet cock. Suddenly all went still, as, in a burst of glory, cum bolted deeply into the ravaged boy’s warm guts. Jolt after jolt shot inside Riley’s intestines, filling the kid’s crushed abdomen with gobs of heavy man-cum. With a loud groan and a laugh, the man let go his last shots of sperm into his nigga-boy and, shaking both their bodies, pulled his weapon out of the boy. Then, without any hesitation, he released the boy’s spread legs, letting Riley’s body slam back down onto the wooden cross below him.  
The man went back to the van a short distance away and wiped himself down with some rags. He returned to the prostrate boy lying still, almost lifelessly on top of the cross on the ground. He looked again with pity at the whimpering lil thug below him, stretched out naked and oh so beautiful. Riley’s small brown body glistened wet. Every young muscle was visible as his chest rose and fell with heavy gasps for air. The boy’s eyes opened as he looked tearfully up at the man standing over him. He looked down at his own body, at his wrists tied to the wood beam. Riley seemed so innocent, so beautiful, so vulnerable, like a perfect young boy prepared for virgin sacrifice.  
As he silently watched, the man took some of the rope and cut several lengths off. He kneeled down at the boy’s right arm and looped it around the boy’s wrist several times and then tied it firmly to the end of the cross beam. He then repeated the process to Riley’s left wrist, stretching and securing the boy even tighter. Next he took a third length of rope and wrapped it under the beam at Riley’s feet. He forced both of the kid’s feet flatly against the post, slightly propping up the boy’s knees, and tied Riley’s feet against the front of the upright beam if the cross. The boy would be able to support and push himself up a few inches this way. For decoration, he man then took a small shred of dirty old rag and, and with a piece of string, tied it over the boy’s crotch, just like in the pictures of Jesus, only a much more scant loincloth.  
He then took an end of the long rope and carefully tied it around the top of the vertical beam of Riley’s cross. He threw up and over the large tree limb about nine feet overhead. He took the loose end over to his van several feet away and tied the rope around the front bumper, pulling in all the slack. Then the man went back and made sure the base of the cross was toward the edge of the post hole he had already prepared.  
The boy had been watching, frightened and trembling- he knew by now what the man was going to do to him. He pleaded and begged his captor over and over again. Tired of hearing the little thug-let whimpering like a girl, he took a rag and gagged the boy. Riley continued to plead and whine, but his voice was now well muffled.  
Then he went to the van and started the engine. Riley’s head shook “no” as his body twisted in helpless panic. The boy knew that he was about to be hoisted up with the cross and would slowly die there. But the man didn’t move the van. Instead he got out. Riley watched in fear as he man walked over to him.  
Everything was ready, the man thought. Almost.  
The man took the heavy hammer and two of the long box nails and showed them to the semi-crucified little boy. Telling Riley what he thought of little “wanabe” thugs like him, aside from being very good fuck, that they were just criminals and should be treated appropriately, like In the “good old days”. Tears flowed down the boy’s face as his eyes pleaded and begged for an end to this nightmare.  
The man knelt down and pushed open the boy’s left palm. His wrists were firmly bound to the beam so he could not resist much as the man centered the nail in the middle of the boy’s small hand. Riley screamed into his gag as his fingers stretched open and clenched. The man raised the hammer high and held it there for a while, feeling the excitement grow and hearing the anguished muffled screams of the wailing boy when, with a hard swing it came crashing down onto the nail head with a crack, driving it clear through the boy’s hand and into the cross beam. A second time he lifted the hammer and struck down, driving the spike even deeper, attaching the boy permanently to the wood.  
Riley’s entire body jolted upwards as far as his bindings would allow him. Every muscle and every vein seemed to explode as his body spasmed up in absolute pain. He collapsed back down for a split second but then again his body thrust upward in a tight quaking arch. Blood spurted and dripped from his wound, splattering onto his naked trembling flesh, dripping in thin crimson streams from the nail wound.  
With the boy moaning and screaming in agony, the man then proceeded to affix the poor kid’s other arm to the cross in the same manner. Again, Riley’s small body was thrust into complete anguish as the man centered the spike onto Riley’s palm and drove the second nail right through the boy’s second hand into the cross. He screamed without end into the gag, as the man lifted the hammer and struck the spike again, nailing Riley’s arms firmly onto the cross.  
The man laid the hammer down next to the boy. Riley wailed and sobbed into his gag, with eyes running and his small body helplessly thrashing about on his cross. After watching Riley slowly dissolve into quiet muffled agony, the man gently stroked the twisting boy’s face and wet, braided hair. With his anguished screams turned into deep, painful moans, the man undid the gag from the boy’s mouth. Riley gasped and chocked as his lungs filled with air. The man smiled as felt the boy’s taught body as Riley’s young muscles contracted and shivered and quaked in shock. Several long minutes passed as he boy’s breathing normalized and the shockwaves rippling through the boy’s body lessened into general agony. The man slid his hands gently over the tortured boy’s small bronze torso, his tight chest and heaving rib cage, gliding his fingers downward, across the boy’s concave abdomen, caressing the boy’s tight stomach and twirled his fingers around the boy’s cute navel, slowly stroking and feeling him, lower and lower… he soon felt the boy’s heavy breathing become more regular as his stricken young body gasped less and absorbed the immense pain. He felt the warm wet skin and loved how the boy’s smooth wet flesh glistened a golden bronze as the sunlight flickered through the leaves above and danced across his tight smooth brown flesh. He glided his hands farther down the boy’s lower abdomen and felt the damp, tattered rag barely covering Riley’s young virgin genitals. He felt Riley’s lovely young boyhood, stroked it and massaged it. The man lifted the cloth to the side and admired the pretty shape and size the boy was graced with. He slid his fingers around the boy’s small round ball sack, twirling his fingertips across the smooth, unwrinkled flesh, He noticed a tingle of muscles in the boy’s cockle as it began to respond. The man smiled as he slid his hands downward, feeling the boy’s soft, smooth, trembling young brown legs, rubbing inside the child’s thighs and again upwards under his round ball sack. He continued to fondle the boy’s cock, feeling the soft spongy flesh grow harder as he worked the boy into a youthful hard on. Even in his torture, the boy’s cock began to twitch and grow harder in aroused reaction to the man’s massaging. The man touched the soft, sensitive cock head, while gently stroking and pulling on the boy’s sensitive penis until he could hear the boy begin to moan in a different way. The child’s body started to grow excited from the sexual arousal being force on him. Then, the man slid his other hand between the boy’s bound legs and parted them slightly, enough to slide his fingers upwards to find the boy’s rectum. With his one hand masturbating and arousing Riley, the man slid his other hand around to stroke and feel the boy’s naked, firm little ass. Then, the man’s fingers slid between the boy’s butt cheeks and his middle finger, pressing inward, found the puckered-shut ass hole. Pushing in he entered the child’s body and slid his finger in more, turning and twisting it inside the boy. Soon his entire middle finger was in the boy’s warm, moist and soft hole. He heard the boy whelp and twist in agony and, somehow, pleasure, as he started to push a second finger deep inside his victim. For ten or fifteen long minutes he continued to work the child’s cock and balls, feeling them getting harder and even warmer, as his fingers moved and wiggled and spread apart inside the boy, gently scissoring and exploring deep within Riley’s bowels. When the man felt the time was right, he next concentrated on massaging the boy’s small magic spot. He lightly touched it and slid his finger over it, caressing Riley’s small prostate gland back and forth in the warm bowels within the boy. Suddenly, Riley jolted and whelped in simultaneous pain and pleasure. Pain wracked him from his wounds while the stimulation of being masturbated and milked pleasured him immensely, and the boy was finally forced into unwanted, dry orgasms. The boy’s body was over taken by intense climax as Riley thrust against the spikes in his hands and the ropes around his feet. His body spasmed upward again, in a high pitched arch, with his small brown hips thrusting up, pumping wildly into the air as his body was thrown into one dry orgasm after another, and then amazingly, the first gobs of thick white semen suddenly bolted out of the virgin boy in two, then three long, hard spurts, one quickly following the other, sending thick strings of boy- cum flying into the air and falling back down onto his outstretched, trembling body. In moments, the last few translucent droplets oozed out from his sputtering young cock. Finally complete and exhausted, the young little body crashed helplessly back down upon the cross it was nailed to. The last of his boy-milk dribbled out from his now-limp cocklet, sliding down his splayed thighs and leaving glistening puddles splattered across his brown, panting chest.  
All was dead quiet in the deep woods now. Riley lay motionless on the cross, except for his panting. He stared blankly upward at the trees and sky above, as he recovered from being forced to orgasm multiple times. His brown body was now completely wet, covered with sweat, blood and cum. He could not fathom any of what was happening to him. His mind was awash in pain, fear, anger, despair, arousal and desperation. He knew this was the end of his life, that he was nailed to the fucking cross never to live another day. The boy’s face wet with the flow of tears, his red eyes gazing up into nothingness. Suddenly a loud thud and clanging of metal beside him startled him from wandering delirium to see the man had returned with another board and spikes. The boy’s head, which seemed to be filled with a million pounds of headache, silently fell sideways as he watched the man kneeling down at his feet. The man centered the new board horizontally across the beam, He took several of the spikes and drove them through the wood, attaching the lower beam firmly to the cross. Riley only swallowed hard and cried all the more; he knew then it would be for his feet next.  
“You done so good with yur legs spread, aint ya boy.. Lets not stop now!” the man smirked as grabbed Riley’s legs. The boy felt lifeless and did not even try to resist as he felt the man spread them out to the far ends of the board. Riley felt the pinch of ropes on his ankles as the man lashed one leg, then the other firmly in place. The man stood back up and looked down at the boy, spread open, affixed like an “X” to the cross laying on the ground. Riley gazed up at the man looking down at him, his wide, watery eyes pleading desperately for help. The kid’s body somehow looked even smaller now, the man thought, more vulnerable, so innocent, completely helpless, perfectly beautiful. He wiped his brow and shook his head…  
Now it was time to finish the job.  
The man turned back to the van and checked the rope. With one end securely tied to the bumper and the other end looped over the high tree limb and down to the cross, he got in and put the van into reverse. Slowly, he began to roll back, the van pulling the rope over the tree limb tied to the cross below. As he continued driving slowly backwards, the cross began to be pulled upright. Inch by steady inch, the boy was being slowly lifted upwards as the crucifixion began. The man watched as the crucified, almost naked little boy was being hoisted into place. Riley screamed non-stop into his gag, his head flailing about crazily, as the cross he was nailed to swayed and spun and rose upwards, gradually lifting into the upright, vertical position. Then, as he planned, the base of the cross slipped into position at the edge of the post hole. Slowly being hoisted further upright a few more feet and then suddenly the cross found the mounting hole and, with a heavy thud, suddenly slammed straight down into the deep post hole, standing the cross upright with the boy firmly nailed to it.  
The man erupted in a victory shout as the boy squealed in sharp pain as the cross stood erect and perfectly straight-up in the forest clearing. The man jumped from the van and over to the cross. He untied the long rope, allowing the cross to stand free and upright under the large oak tree. The man gazed at the tightly stretched, crucified boy, so alone and helpless and beautiful in the deep woods.  
Standing on his tip-toes, the man roughly grabbing Riley by his long hair; he could look directly into the helpless boy’s large brown eyes, which were now almost pure red from his crying and screaming. With wide-opened eyes, the solitary boy looked painfully and helplessly back at his captor. His eyes again begged for help and for mercy. The boy swallowed hard and threw his head back in defiance. The man grabbed the gag out of the boy’s mouth and, pulling Riley’s head forward, kissed the boy deeply on his slightly parted lips.  
The man decided not to nail the child’s feet to the cross, as that might kill the boy too quickly, and he didn’t want that. He read stories about crucifixion and knew that Riley could last many long hours on the cross and wanted the boy to endure a good long time. There were many hours of summertime daylight left and, oh, there was so much to do.  
He found and retrieved some of the old, rusty barbed wire he discarded from off the rotted fence and twisted it into a small, crude circle. Then, he raised the rusted wire loop and placed the barbed coil atop Riley’s head and pressed it down onto the boy. The rusted, sharp barbs cut and tore into the boy’s scalp. Riley threw his head back in pain, trying to escape this new torture, as the man continued to force it down onto the boy, scratching further down until it was just right. Blood trickled over the child’s face and eyes, dropping onto his naked brown chest and shoulders. Riley’s head dropped down upon his small chest, crying, exhausted and anguishing and helpless on his terrible cross.  
The boy had been hanging for untold minutes by his arms as he slowly regained some consciousness from the shock of the crucifixion. His arms and shoulders began to throb in pain. He struggled to push himself up but his splayed legs were too weak. And he tried to pull himself upward on the cross but the agony of the spikes through his hands was too much to bear. His back pressed and rubbed against the rough post of his cross, scraping and scratching Riley’s tender skin. His agony was growing by the minute.  
The man watched the boy very intently. He kicked a few sticks away with his feet and sat down in the leaves in front of the crucified boy. It would be interesting to see how long the boy would try to endure.  
Riley shivered and moaned, but for the most part he was silent as he hung from his outstretched arms. There was an occasional deep gasp as the boy tried to breathe deeply and fill his constricting little chest with fresh air. Dark red blood seeped from his impaled hands, staining the ropes that bound his wrists firmly onto the cross and made small crimson lines down his thin brown arms. Crimson trickles also dripped from his bleeding crown of barbed wire, down his pretty, delicate face, down his thin neck onto his wet, tight chest. His body hung stretched taught, like a glimmering brown star, saturated from his own sweat, as the warm summer morning was now growing into a sweltering, humid afternoon. The small rag covering his boyhood was soaked thru with perspiration, making the cotton almost transparent as it clung tightly against his small cocklet and balls. Flickers of sunshine danced through the foliage above him, highlighting his beautiful young brown form, helpless and bare, glistening and wet. His openly displayed, tortured body contrasted eerily from the serene nature surrounding him. A wren or sparrow flew and landed briefly on his thigh, quickly inspecting the motionless body hanging in the woodland clearing. Flies danced and landed on his immobilized form, some biting and tasting his delicate flesh. Perhaps other, larger wild animals would be visiting the boy, certainly they would, at the very end….  
Some fifteen minutes had passed as the man sat watching as Riley made a few more efforts to pull up with his arms or push up by is open legs.. Occasionally, panting and grunting, the boy was able to raise his body upwards about four or five inches by straightening his bound legs. The relief to his shoulders and arms made him gasp and cry out in pain, as he could not support himself long and slowly slid back downwards. The boy was ready.  
The man got up and looked around the wooded ground and selected a nice, straight stick near by, Going over to the crucified boy, he began to prod Riley. He scraped the branch over the boy’s wet body, probing his arm pits and jabbing the boy’s taught chest, scratching down his protruding ribcage to his taught, sucked-in stomach. He slid the end between the boy’s twitching legs and down his thighs. Riley felt the attention and squirmed as best he could, making the man laugh. With a quick motion he swatted the boy’s thighs causing him to squeal and collapse, hanging limp by his arms again from the cross.  
The man then got several lengths of twine. Carefully positioning the stick’s small end upward, he slid it behind the boy’s naked, trembling legs. The man probed the top of the stick up to the bottom of Riley’s smooth, round buttocks, sliding it between the child’s slightly parted ass cheeks, then up and in, until he heard a small squeal from the boy. He found the boy’s hole.  
Riley cried, wishing for him to stop, but nothing could be done. So, with a slight push, the man forced the tip of the stick just slightly up into Riley’s unwilling hole. The boy yelped and squirmed upwards, pulling his arms tightly in the ropes and nails and trying to lock his knees straight. With the boy more erect and the stick in place, the man lashed the bottom end of the long stick to the upright beam of the cross, so that five or six inches of rough, thick stick protruded upwards, just the tip sticking into the opening of the boy’s small, breached hole. The man smiled as the boy cried. This boy could not stay pulled upward for long, he would have to lower himself soon. He would be fucked as he was crucified.  
The boy’s body shivered and shook as he feebly tried to stay erect on the cross. Riley could not last long like that. His small body squirmed and writhed about. His head swung back as he gasped and panted and gagged, while his weak arms and legs began to give out. His groin and thighs glided slowly from side to side, trying to dislocate the stick from inside his entrance, appearing as if he was doing some erotic sex dance. Then the boy’s exhausted body gradually began to settle. He anticipated the pain. He felt the stick protrude further into his ass. The boy pulled upwards again in agony and relief, but for just moments, as he slowly settled back down. More and more, slowly and painfully, the crucified boy was being sodomized and impaled and fucked on the cross. The stick, thick and strong, forced the boy’s hole to stretch open more and more to receive it. He could not stand the torture and raw sodomy when he lowered himself and tried to raise himself up and off the fucking stick again. But he could not. It only invaded and tore him, scratching and bleeding and wounding him slowly, as he surrendered his body to the cruel cross. Riley relaxed his thighs and knees slightly more apart to reduce the pain and then the boy gradually succumbed and lowered his body fully down onto the crude wooden dildo roughly fucking him, forced deeper and deeper inside his tortured, young bowels...  
The man watched in pleasure as the little thug suffered so much on that cross. By now it was mid-afternoon and the temperature in the woods was probably ninety five degrees. The man went to the truck and grabbed a cold beer from the cooler. He returned to the crucifixion spot and stood inches away from the boy. He smiled as he looked at Riley’s face, his mouth and lips quivering as spasms of pain were jolting through his body. He smelled the aroma of the boy, his sweat permeating the air around him. The man twisted open the bottle and suds of cold brew overflowed out of the top. He took several long gulps and with a refreshing sigh wiped his lips. The man then pulled Riley’s head back by his hair so the boy’s mouth hung open. “What the hell”, he thought, “giving beer to this minor won’t kill him!” and with a laugh poured some of the ice cold beer down the boys throat. Riley gagged and choked but his eyes flew open as his body needed liquid. The boy whispered, “Please, more” and the man obliged, knowing the alcohol would only make it worse for the boy. After downing half of the beer, Riley swayed his head away, “no more” he pleaded.  
“Well, that should prime your pump, boy”, the man laughed as he went and returned with another bottle which he quickly finished. Admiring his work, he whispered “You would make a fine little slave”, and he began to slide his hands over the taught torso of the stretched boy, feeling a bit sad at the pending demise of this beautiful little boy. He was certainly a good fuck, he mused. “Lets see if we can get any fun more out of you, nigga” he whispered.  
The man grabbed the string from around the boy’s hips and snapped it off, letting Riley’s little loincloth fall to the ground. He leaned forward and began to sniff the warm boy-musk between Riley’s open legs. How sweet he still smelled he thought as his hands softly glided over the boy’s long, soft legs. Up and down he slid the tips of all ten fingers, traveling and feeling the delicate, soft brown skin. He slid both hands under the boy’s spread thighs and began to caress them, feeling the delicate flesh of the youngster’s body. Over and over, lower and higher both hands traveled over both legs until they both traveled to the top where they joined together. The boy’s legs had already begun to shiver and tremble as ten strong fingers softly glided over the boy’s quickly hardening shaft. The man gently sighed, and so did the boy. Somehow, the pain of his crucifixion could not delete the pleasures building within his groin. The small boy shivered as he instinctively and unintentionally responded to the onslaught between his legs. The man was bringing the boy to the edge, as he brought his lips to the kid’s pulsating cocklet.  
With his mouth around the boy’s dicklet and ballsack, the man’s hands continued to explore the boy’s body, feeling the boy’s protruding ribs in front and his round, bleeding ass in back. The man instinctively knew the pain was creating another form of pleasure now, and he was easily amplifying the stimulations the boy was experiencing as he masturbated him with his lips and tongue. The man’s own erection was painfully throbbing as he began stroking himself into bliss with his free hand. He slid his other fingers up the sodomy-stick that already was penetrating the boy’s ass and gently caressed the boy’s swollen ass rim. He then forced a fingertip inside the child, and the completely in, causing the boy to howl and thrust upward on the cross, while the man sucked harder and pulled the boy back downward. Riley was in horrible ecstasy as his loins began to tremble and churn and burn deep within him. His lower abdomen quaked violently with muscle spasm after spasm while the man felt the little-boy dick grow much bigger inside his mouth. Then with one final move the man pushed in and scissored his fingers inside the li’l thug’s ass which soon coated them with warm blood as the boy screamed and erupted into another juvenile orgasm, to be followed by string after string of thick gobs of prime sperm. The man responded to the event with his own orgasms as Riley continued to cum into the man’s mouth. Finally complete, the man released himself from on and in the boy and stepped back, gazing at the sight. There he hung, splayed, bleeding and ravaged, the beautiful young boy was now no more than a crucified little slut. The man was torn…  
“It could have ended for you another way, boy” the man thought. “Fucking good piece of boy gone to waste…”  
The van was now all packed up as the afternoon wore on, the temperature cooling into the upper eighty’s now. The man sat behind the wheel, drinking another beer while watching the nearly lifeless boy hang from the solitary cross in the woods. Periodically the boy’s head would lift up, or his chest would rise as he gasped for air, or he may even see the boy try to pull himself up on the cross. Lines of dried blood trails marked his hands and down his outstretched arms, as well as down the insides of his splayed legs. He had been nailed to that cross about four hours or more, the man thought. He may survive another couple of hours up there. But what a waste, he thought as he started the engine.  
The man backed the van up and turned to get back onto the road. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw his work behind him. The kid looked so alone on that cross, dying so slowly. Unless the wild animals get to him before that. Oh god. He recalled calling the boy a fuck slave… where did that come from? He began to wonder about that as he slowly began to drive away.  
The li’l thug struggled to lift his head as he heard the van drive away. He knew this was forever. He was afraid to be alone. Even with the man there raping him, torturing and crucifying him, he was not alone in these woods. He didn’t want to die alone in these woods. Please, no. Riley wanted to cry but he had no strength to do so. He only watched the van going away from him.  
The boy hung lifelessly as the forest began to darken all around him. His motionless body was no threat to the curious animals who came in for a taste. An occasional bite on his leg or neck would jolt him into consciousness, but for only a moment. His body was pure pain and agony and no hungry animal could make it worse. The young boy just surrendered to death and waited for it. Alone.  
Until all of a sudden his head lifted up and his eyes opened wide. It was the van.  
To be continued?


End file.
